The Thousand Years War
The Thousand years War 7000BC - 6000BC Between: Sincere Wolf's army, - . Collage of Nosey Hammerhead . USW forces - . Tricky Pig Cultists . Raptorial Guard - . Valkrian Rebels Generals: . Sincere Wolf - . Nosey Hammerhead . General Tark Shasis - . Tricky Shark . Subtle Fox - . Gemtwisters Semaine Result:Tactical Draw. Rebels were crushed, collage was damaged but cultists unharmed. Meanwhile, USW forces suffered heavy loses, while Sincere wolf's army and the raptorial guard managed to stay ground. Exuberants 7:1 The Thousand years war took place from January 7000BC - March 6000BC, lasting exactly a thousand years. Before the war had started, alliances had been taking place. The United State of Walrussia had formed in 7002BC from several smaller prince-run states, such as Valkyrian and Kaian, united by the famous General Shem Shasis, after a deity-backed militiary campaign that lasted 50 years. While most thought the unification was for the better, many were opposed to it. The son of the recently executed Prince Diabological Ant, prince of Valkrian, known as Gemtwisters Semaine, was seen as their leader, whilst being looked down upon by the state and Shasis himself. 7:2 Semaine had gone missing for 2 years after being defeated in election as the new position of Duke of Valkyrie, losing it to Proud Tiger. And suddenly, on 17th January 7000BC, during an anniversary banquet hosted by Shasis, an assassin sent by Semaine dropped feet fist onto the dining table where the party was eating, and with a crossbow shot Shasis in the head, before escaping through the roof. The leader of the USW had been assassinated. 7:3 No-one was certain at the time who had sent the assassin, but the obvious suspect was one the Valkrian Rebels, most notably Semaine. Therefore USW troops, sent by Shasis's son Tark Shasis (although some scholars of Sincere wolf have speculated the order was misinterpreted) took the city of Valkyrie, and many people the troops thought rebels were immediately arrested and placed in isolated prisons. An inquiry was set up to look into the matter and try to locate Semaine, with the help of the Holy Raptorial Agency. 7.4 Then a message from his exuberance during a service happening in Walrusburg came, saying, 'Beware of Semaine, my children, he has formed wicked alliances. Prepare for terror.' The high priest of Walrusburg, Intellegent Raptor, visited the USW parliament to announce the lord's words to Tark Shasis, who was appointed the new leader of the state. Immediately, Shasis (the younger, as he often used to be called) set up spies to monitor anti-state propaganda and even discussion. But nothing would be found out for 7 months. 7.5 But, all of a sudden on 9th November a temple of Saint Grounded Raptor in the city of Octopia was blown up by a huge flying hammerhead, a member of the notorious cultist-alliance terrorist organisation the Collage of Nosey Hammerhead, which had direct relations to Tricky pig, Nosey H being a disciple of his. The city guard tracked down a squad of flying hammerheads 7 miles west of the city, and the Battle of Octopia had begun. All but one of 20 50-metre hammerheads were taken down. Thus the war had begun. 7.6 The first stage of the war lasted from 7000BC-6800BC and was known as the Hammerhead stage. The period included many major skirmishes between Nosey Hammerhead collage troops, allied with the Valkyrian rebels, and USW troops across the state. Most famous battles include the: . Battle of Fort Kai, (August 6901BC) which was originally tried to be seiged in vain by hammerheads, whom were driven back by USW calvary, with the hammerheads turning around and facing them in a surprise charge that obliterated the USWs. . The Lake Siege (June 6824BC) where USWs famously charged the west coast of the lake, which was occupied by Hammerhead infantry and artillery, in large barges, which was successfully captured. 7.7 The second stage of the war, the most significant, was known as the Devil stage because of cultist entry, and lasted from 6800BC-6400BC. During the battle of huge battle of New Walrusburg (7 miles south east of it) from September-December 6801 BC, many spies sighted cultist activity in enemy bases. At that point, Sincere Wolf's army, sent by the lord, which had before been fighting rebels at Sparrow's Nest, allied with USW forces to crush the collage which had caused so much devastation. Most famous battles included: . The Capture of Origin: (April 6715BC) the island of Origin was captured by a Cultist navy fleet after a long seige, for 2 years. But sincere fleets managed to retake it through extensive and extremely complex militiary tactics. . The Battle of Cornistan: (February 6692BC-December 6691BC) Probably the largest battle in the war. A huge charge of Hammerhead, rebel and cultist swarms invaded the region east of the southern most point of Raptoria as part of a major offense. Sincere wolf infrantry formed large trenches in order to carry out attack and hide warfare against the enemy, which worked well. At the end of this battle, the enemy departed in ships along the west coast, a joyous sight to Shasis, who was growing old. . Failed Siege of Antsville (March 6417BC) hardly any friendly losses. 7.8 The final stage, called the Fine Section (6400BC-6000BC)was slow and complicated, where many treaties and agreements were signed. Conscription for inhabitants of both the USW and Raptoria to fight cultists came in, and Subtle Fox, the then leader of the Raptorial Guard, decided to take part in as well-they had to get as many people as possibly to win this large war. Battles that took place include . Battle of Valkrie, (August 6312BC) resulted in a large amount of hammerhead deaths, but at the same time many USW troops perished. Even general Shasis was killed, in a duel with Nosey hammerhead himself. After this battle, the war was more about the cultists vs Sincere Wolf's army. . SWA (sincere wolf's army) militiary campaign in Severed Isles, which was captured by Valkryian rebels, who had grown in number (6240-6212BC) which was succesful at retaking it. The rebels were now crushed. . A final battle known as 'The Battle which shall ever be remembered' took place against the cultists and SWA happened in 6025BC. Tricky pig famously duelled sincere wolf, nearly killing him, but the cunning wolf managed to defend every tricky blow. After this battle, the cultists disappeared, with a peace agreement with the collage. The huge losses of USW resulted in the need of aid from Raptoria, while SWA remained relatively unscathed. Category:War